


who is the boy

by drarryfanfic21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Shy Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryfanfic21/pseuds/drarryfanfic21
Summary: Scorpius acidentalmente volta no tempo, encontrando-se com seus pais... Porém, estavam meio diferentes, eles tinham 13 anos! E a pergunta mais frequente na cabeça deles era: "quem diabos é o garoto?!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	who is the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! :)  
> eu espero que você goste a aproveite a história, mas peço que tenham paciência, é minha primeira long fic e ainda tenho que me acostumar.  
> Um beijo! <3

2014

A porta do escritório se abria lentamente e um cabelo loiro prateado pode ser visto adentrando a sala, olhos verdes escuro olham para dentro cautelosamente, quando vê que está vazia o pequeno garoto sorri de lado e alcança o lado de dentro fechando a porta às suas costas.  
Ele vai em direção ao que o trouxe até o escritório de um dos pais, em cima da mesa estava um pergaminho que seu pai e seu parceiro auror, tio Ron, acharam em uma missão para o ministério, olhando o pergaminho Scorpius se lembrou das palavras de seu pai.  
"- é um pergaminho perigoso, um feitiço desconhecido, não mexa nele!"  
Seu pai deveria saber que não se fala isso pra um Potter, ainda mais se tem um Malfoy ao meio, a curiosidade Malfoy junto com a coragem e falta de auto preservação Potter não funciona muito bem às vezes.  
Ele agarrou o pergaminho mas parou antes de abri-lo.  
"-ainda não sabemos que tipo de efeito ele causa quando é aberto, pode ser algo nocivo, então não toque, querido"  
Ele abriu o pergaminho. Uma forte luz o cegou.


End file.
